The Way We Loved
by Vylenzh
Summary: Sejak kecil, Haruno Sakura mengerti bahwa dirinya adalah anak yang tidak diharapkan, belum lagi luka yang timbul karena dirinya tak dianggap oleh sang Ibu. Luka itu semakin melebar ketika satu-satunya alasan luka itu tertutup diambil darinya. / Warning Inside! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**The Way We Loved**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story by Vylenzh**_

Genre: **Drama**, **Romance**, **Family** and **Hurt/Comfort**.

**[Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke]**

**Warning! **Typo(s), OOC, AU and many more.

**.**

**.**

**The Way We Loved**

**Chapter 1: **Sebab Akibat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minato's POV**

Aku menatap sendu seorang wanita yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit dari kaca pintu kamar inapnya. Kedua matanya terpejam damai seakan telah menantikan ajal yang mungkin akan menjemputnya. Tanganku tanpa sadar bergerak menyentuh kaca pintu di hadapanku—membayangkan yang kusentuh adalah dirinya.

Aku segera menurunkan tanganku dan mengepalkannya kuat. Kedua kakiku mundur dua langkah ke belakang dan memalingkan muka.

Ini tidak benar! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku tak bisa lagi membayangkan hal bodoh itu lagi.

"Namikaze-san?" Seorang wanita dengan pakaian dokter mendekatiku. "Benar, Namikaze Minato-san?"

Aku mengangguk. "Anda—?"

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Saya Tsunade. Dokter yang merawat Mebuki-san selama ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Juga yang menelepon Anda," tambahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku seraya memandang Mebuki sendu. Ya, Mebuki atau kini bernama lengkap Haruno Mebuki—nama seorang wanita yang dulu pernah mendiami hatiku. Wanita yang pernah menjadi bagian dari masa laluku.

"Dia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Penyakitnya telah menyebar ke paru-parunya. Mungkin waktunya tidak akan lama lagi," jelasnya.

"Kenapa Anda memanggil saya kemari? Saya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya," tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti. "Anda yakin?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Sebenarnya ada apa Tsunade-san?"

**-.-.-.-.-**

_"Sebenarnya Mebuki-san telah menjanda sejak kelahiran putrinya. Suaminya meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui bahwa bayi yang dikandung Mebuki-san bukanlah darah dagingnya. Mebuki-san bercerita pada saya bahwa bayi yang dilahirkannya adalah hubungan cintanya dengan seorang pria yang tak mungkin bertanggung jawab karena telah memiliki keluarga. Namun, dengan penyakitnya, Mebuki-san sangat mengerti bahwa dia takkan bisa merawat putrinya hingga dewasa. Jika Mebuki-san tiada, kemungkinan besar adalah putrinya berakhir di panti asuhan. Dia tidak menginginkannya, satu-satunya cara agar putrinya dapat hidup normal adalah dengan Anda merawatnya, Namikaze-san."_

_ "S-siapa namanya?"_

_ "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."_

**-.-.-.-.-**

"Mebuki." Aku memanggilnya lirih. Wanita yang terbaring di depanku ini tak bergeming sedikitpun dengan panggilanku. Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang.

"Mebuki, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya bahwa kau memiliki anak dariku? Apa kau merasa takut aku tak menerimanya karena aku sudah memiliki keluarga? Aku bukanlah pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu, Mebuki. Aku tau aku salah dengan mengkhianati Kushina pada saat itu namun bukan berarti kau menanggungnya sendiri. Kau juga pada saat itu telah menikahi Kizashi, apa reaksinya? Pasti sangat marah bukan? Aku menyesal, Mebuki. Hingga kini aku menyesal menyembunyikan pengkhianatanku dari Kushina. Aku menyesal telah melakukan hal itu denganmu. Tapi bukan berarti kau dapat menanggung segalanya sendiri. Hasil dari kesalahan kita berdua, seharusnya kau mengatakannya."

"Sakura, kan namanya? Cantik. Dia pasti seperti dirimu. Aku belum berani melihatnya. Aku tidak berani melihat buah hati kita, Mebuki. Maaf. Aku sangat takut. Aku takut melihat dosa di masa laluku dengan melihat wajah putriku ini. Maafkan aku."

Air mata yang kutahan pun mengalir di kedua sisi wajahku. Aku tak kuasa lagi untuk mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa segalanya juga adalah kesalahanku. Mimpi buruk di masa laluku yang aku pendam dalam-dalam. Mimpi buruk yang pada akhirnya, hari ini bangkit lagi dengan satu bukti nyata yang mungkin akan menghancurkan keluargaku kini.

"M-mi-nato," panggilan lirih membekukanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan segera menangkap mata Mebuki yang menatapku dalam. Dia tersenyum di balik masker oksigennya. "K-k-au d-da-tang."

"Mebuki."

"T-te-rima-ka-sih su-dah d-datang." Terbata-bata dia berusaha berbicara. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan. "S-sa-kura. Sakura, a-aku mo-hon rawat di-a," ucapnya dengan senyum tulus di akhir kalimat.

"Mebuki, a-aku tak bisa. Aku sudah memiliki keluarga. A-aku—"

"A-aku m-mo-hon. I-ni keingi-nan te-rakhirku me-lihatnya tu-mbuh normal s-seper-ti gadis lain-nya. Tolong ya, Mina-to. D-dia putrimu juga. A-aku harap k-kau me-nyayanginya. Putriku tersayang, Sakura," ucapnya disertai senyum lebar di wajahnya. Kedua matanya lalu tertutup rapat dengan suara mesin di sebelahku yang mengeluarkan bunyi 'tiit' panjang.

"Mebuki, Mebuki! Bangunlah... Mebuki..." Teriakanku sia-sia, hanya menggema di ruang tersebut. Air mataku keluar kembali tanpa bisa lagi kucegah. Menangisi kepergian Mebuki yang meninggalkan seorang putri di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Maafkan aku, Mebuki... Maafkan aku..."

**-.-.-.-.-**

Gedung panti asuhan itu berdiri gagah di hadapanku. Walaupun sudah nampak tua, gedung itu masih tampak layak dihuni. Dengan langkah berat aku memasuki gedung itu dan menemui kepala panti asuhan ini.

"Selamat datang. Ada keperluan apa kemari?" tanya seorang wanita tua yang sepertinya kepala panti asuhan ini.

Aku memandangnya ragu lalu beralih ke bayi yang terlelap di gendonganku.

"Ah, apa Anda ingin menitipkan bayi manis ini di sini?" tanya wanita tua itu menebak.

"Ah, iy—"

"UWEEE!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura—bayi di gendonganku—menangis keras. Kedua matanya terbuka—menampakkan manik hijau indah yang langsung tertutup beberapa saat kemudian. Kedua tangannya tampak menggapai-gapai udara kosong.

"Ssh, ssh, berhenti menangis Sakura. Pa—" Aku berhenti sesaat, lalu tersenyum sayang kepadanya. "Papa ada disini, sayang. Sakura tidak sendirian."

Tak lama kemudian Sakura berhenti menangis lalu kembali tertidur. Dia tampak manis sekali. Oh Tuhan, aku tak tega meninggalkannya ke panti asuhan.

"Maaf," ujarku tanpa sadar. Aku menatap wanita tua di hadapanku. "Saya sebenarnya ingin... menyumbangkan sebagian rezeki saya kesini."

"Oh itu. Saya kira ada hal lainnya. Maaf ya sampai menebak Bapak mau menitipkan putri Bapak sendiri. Itu kan tidak mungkin." Wanita tua itu menundukkan kepalanya rendah meminta maaf. Lalu wanita tua itu mengambil salah satu buku tebal di sampingnya dan membuka sebuah halaman. "Atas nama siapa?"

Aku menatap bayi di gendonganku lalu tersenyum.

"Sakura. Atas nama Sakura."

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Kushina's POV**

Aku berdiri dengan gelisah di ruang tamu, menunggu Minato yang seharian ini tak ada kabarnya sejak pagi ini. Tadi pagi Minato izin pergi untuk menemui klien-nya, namun tak ada kabar setelahnya. Aku pun menelepon kantornya dan menanyai sekretarisnya yang mengatakan bahwa jadwal Minato hari ini kosong.

Jika kosong maka pergi kemana Minato? Aku bertanya-tanya khawatir. Aku tidak mau berpikiran buruk dengan Minato yang berbohong, mungkin saja dia ada masalah di kantornya dan tidak mau membebaniku yang sedang hamil anak kedua kami ini.

Tanganku pun mengusap perut besarku yang telah memasuki bulan ke-9 ini, tinggal menghitung hari saja untuk melihatnya, bayi kecil kami yang akan menambah kehangatan keluarga kecil kami ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku mendengar suara mobil. Itu pasti Minato, aku bersyukur dia sudah kembali. Semoga tidak ada satupun hal yang kurang darinya.

"_Tadaima._" Minato mengucapkan salam sesaat setelah dirinya membuka pintu rumahku. Namun, aku tak berniat untuk mendekatinya seperti biasa. Aku tak yakin aku berani mendekatinya dengan seorang bayi di gendongannya.

"M-minato. Dia siapa? Bayi itu... siapa?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Aku menatap takut dengan pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba mendiami pikiranku.

"Kushina, dia Sakura." Minato berhenti sejenak tampak menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang. "Anakku."

Aku terpaku di tempat mendengarnya. Padahal Minato hanya mengatakan satu kata itu namun aku seperti mendengar petir yang menyambar diriku.

Tidak. Aku tidak perlu mendengar Minato menjelaskan apapun. Bahkan dengan satu kata itu aku tahu apa artinya. Dengan satu kata itu aku mengerti bahwa keluarga kecilku yang selama ini kubayangkan indah itu bohong. Bahwa Minato yang kupikir adalah sosok pria dengan kesempurnaannya itu tak lebih seperti pria brengsek di luar sana. Minato yang setia itu adalah pria brengsek yang telah mempermainkanku.

_Dia telah mengkhianatiku._

Tiga kata itu sudah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kushina, aku—"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriakku. Aku membalikkan badanku, berjalan pelan seperti seonggok mumi yang tak memiliki daya untuk hidup lagi. Air mataku mengalir turun tanpa suara.

Aku tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Aku ingin tidur dan berharap ini hanya mimpi.

Oh Tuhan... Kenapa kau memberikan cobaan kepada keluarga kecilku ini?

Namun, sebelum aku mencapai kamar, perutku terasa sangat sakit. Aku merasakan cairan mengalir di antara kedua kakiku.

"Akh!"

"Kushina!"

Aku terjatuh memegangi perutku. Darah mengalir deras di bawah kakiku. Rasa sakit itu membuat kegelapan mulai menenggelamkanku. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah wajah Minato yang tampak sangat khawatir.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Author's POV**

"Papa, kenapa Mama tidak bangun-bangun?" tanya Karin kepada Minato—sang Ayah—yang menggendongnya.

"Mama lelah, sayang. Mama kan baru melahirkan adik Karin jadi Mama butuh istirahat," jelas Minato pelan.

"Oh." Karin—gadis cilik yang berumur tak kurang dari 4 tahun itu mengangguk. "Jadi, Mama akan bangun kan, Pa?"

"Pasti, sayang. Mama pasti akan bangun." Minato mengusap lembut surai merah putri sulungnya lalu mengecupnya sayang.

"Mama pasti akan bangun," bisik Minato kepada dirinya sendiri. Sorot matanya menatap sendu dan bersalah kepada sang istri yang terbaring lemah.

_"Maafkan aku, Kushina... Tolong bangunlah. Demi Karin dan Naruto."_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dua bulan yang lalu, Kushina dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pendarahan hebat. Naruto—bayi yang dilahirkannya malam itu untungnya selamat namun tidak dengan Kushina. Dia mengalami keadaan kritis yang membuatnya koma. Menurut para dokter karena goncangan jiwa sebelum melahirkan lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Pikirannya yang tidak stabil membuatnya tak memiliki keinginan untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Malam ke-60, Minato mendatangi kamar inap sang istri kembali. Menjenguknya untuk memberikan semangat-semangat positif agar Kushina dapat bangun.

Duduk di samping ranjang Kushina, Minato memegang tangan dingin sang istri.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, Kushina. Tapi kau tenang saja aku akan menghangatkannya untukmu," ujar Minato. Dia menggenggam tangan kiri Kushina dengan dua tangannya lalu diusap-usapnya. "Seperti masa lalu kan, Sayang?"

"Kushina, untuk kesekian kalinya aku meminta maaf padamu. Maaf karena aku telah mengecewakanmu sebegitu dalamnya. Bahkan air mataku telah habis selama dua bulan ini menangisi diriku yang bodoh ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Tolong bangunlah. Demi Karin yang terus menanyaimu. Demi Naruto yang terus menangis dan membutuhkan ASI-mu. Dan demi aku yang bodoh ini. Kalau kau bangun nanti, aku tidak peduli kau akan memukulku, memarahiku bahkan membunuhku. Aku tau dosaku tak sebanding dengan rasa sakitmu. Biarkanlah aku menanggung semua ini tapi aku mohon dengan amat sangat biarkanlah Sakura memiliki kehidupan normal. Sakura hanya korban dari dosa orangtua kandungnya."

"Aku mungkin tidak tau diri masih menginginkan Sakura berada disini karena aku tau, kesakitanmu berasal darinya tapi tidak bisakah kau mencintainya, Kushina? Sakura hanyalah bayi kecil tak berdosa yang hanya memiliki aku, ayah kandungnya. Aku tak mungkin tega meninggalkannya di panti asuhan ketika aku masih bernafas di dunia ini. Aku—"

"M-minato," panggilan lirih memotong perkataan Minato.

"Kushina? Kau sudah sadar?" Minato menatap Kushina senang. "Aku akan memanggil dokter. Kau—kau tunggulah," ucap Minato. Ia akan pergi namun diurungkannya ketika sebelah tangannya dipegang oleh Kushina. "Kushina, aku—"

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah disini," ucap Kushina. Masker oksigen di wajahnya telah diturunkan sehingga membuatnya lebih leluasa bicara. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tentang anakmu."

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Kushina's POV**

Sebenarnya, sejak Minato datang ke kamarku. Aku sudah bangun. Aku memejamkan mataku karena rasa pusing yang mendera di kepalaku. Aku lupa bagaimana aku bisa terbaring disini. Aku sungguh tak mengingatnya. Satu-satunya yang kusadari adalah bayiku telah lahir dengan kempesnya perutku. Aku harap bayi kecilku baik-baik saja. Karena aku tidak mengingat apapun hingga saat ini.

Ketika Minato datang, aku berpura-pura tertidur. Awalnya aku berniat mengagetkannya namun ternyata aku malah mengingat kembali alasan aku berada disini. Mimpi buruk yang membuatku terbaring disini. Anak itu, Sakura. Putri kandungnya dari wanita lain.

"Aku mungkin tidak tau diri masih menginginkan Sakura berada disini karena aku tau, kesakitanmu berasal darinya tapi tidak bisakah kau mencintainya, Kushina?—"

Mencintainya? Tidak. Aku tida mungkin bisa melakukannya. Mungkin aku akan membencinya. Seumur hidupku.

"—Sakura hanyalah bayi kecil tak berdosa yang hanya memiliki aku, ayah kandungnya. Aku tak mungkin tega meninggalkannya di panti asuhan ketika aku masih bernafas di dunia ini—"

DAN KAU TEGA MENGKHIANATIKU DENGAN WANITA LAIN? Lebih tega kau atau aku, Minato? Kau benar-benar jahat. Pria brengsek sialan.

"Aku—"

"M-minato," panggilku lirih memotong perkataan Minato.

"Kushina? Kau sudah sadar?" Minato menatapku senang. "Aku akan memanggil dokter. Kau—kau tunggulah," ucap Minato. Ia akan pergi namun diurungkannya ketika sebelah tangannya kupegang. "Kushina, aku—"

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah disini," ucapku. Masker oksigen di wajahku telah kuturunkan sehingga membuatku lebih leluasa bicara. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tentang anakmu."

"Sakura? Tidak, kau sebaiknya dicek dokter. Kau baru bangun setelah dua bulan terbaring."

"Minato, siapa aku bagimu?" tanyaku spontan. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega melakukannya. Kenapa kau tega mengkhianatiku. Saat itu padahal kita telah memiliki Karin kan? Usia pernikahan kita juga sudah memasuki tahun ke-3. Tapi kenapa kau membuatku kecewa? Masihkah kau mencintaiku? Dan anakku, masihkah kau mengharapkan mereka?"

"Kushina, aku mencintaimu dan kau satu-satunya."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyaku mendesak. Air mataku sudah mengalir di kedua sisi wajahku. "Kenapa kau tega mengkhianatiku? Siapa wanita itu? Bagaimana kejadiannya? Jelaskan padaku!"

Minato menatapku sedih. Memalingkan mukanya dia menceritakannya. Kronologis pengkhianatan sialannya.

"Malam itu, perusahaan mengalami kegagalan yang sangat besar. Beberapa proyek tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Beberapa investor banyak yang mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan karena mendengar kabar burung tentang perusahaan yang akan bangkrut. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa aku harus—"

"Kau mem-PHK 50% buruh pabrikmu, benar? Aku tau saat itu. Malam itu kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Jadi, malam itu kau..."

"Benar, Kushina. Malam itu aku merasa pusing dan lelah. Sebagai seorang pemimpin aku merasa tidak menjalankan tugasku dengan benar. Aku minum-minum di bar hingga tengah malam lalu bertemu dengan dia, Haruno Mebuki. Wanita itu telah menikah dan sedang memiliki masalah di rumah tangganya. Kemudian kami mengobrol hingga tanpa sadar kami telah melakukannya," cerita Minato dengan menyesal.

Ia tampak sangat menyesal tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasa kasihan. Tidak, aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk memaafkannya. Dia telah melakukannya selain denganku. Dia benar-benar pria brengsek dan aku tak sudi memaafkannya. Dan sekarang dia memintaku untuk merawat anak hasil hubungan gelapnya?

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanyaku tanpa menyebut wanita sialan itu. Aku takut mereka masih berhubungan hingga kini. "Kenapa kau membawa anakmu?"

"Mebuki sudah meninggal, Kushina. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya lagi setelah kami melakukannya. Dia dalam keadaan kritis, dia memanggilku untuk pesan terakhirnya yaitu merawat putrinya dan aku jujur Kushina bahwa aku tidak mengetahui bahwa kami memiliki anak dari hubungan malam itu."

Aku menatap langsung ke dalam matanya dan aku tahu Minato jujur akan hal itu. Dia sama sekali tidak berbohong.

Aku terdiam sejenak menenangkan hatiku yang sudah berdegup kencang sedari tadi. Aku memikirkan seluruh perkataannya dan kupikirkan masak-masak. Mebuki sudah meninggal. Aku tidak berduka akan hal itu karena aku tidak mengenalnya dan aku tidak sudi mengenal wanita yang telah membuat suamiku berpaling.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus ku perbuat? Karena naluriku sebagai seorang Ibu adalah kasihan. Ya, aku kasihan kepada anaknya. Aku mungkin mengerti kenapa Mebuki menitipkan anaknya kepada Minato karena dia tak ingin anaknya hidup dengan sia-sia di panti asuhan. Ia ingin anaknya hidup normal dan seluruh Ibu di dunia ini menginginkannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu merawatnya Minato," ujarku pada akhirnya.

Minato menatapku bahagia. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya, tapi ada keinginanku yang ingin kaupenuhi." Minato menatapku penasaran. "Pertama, aku tak mau Namikaze menjadi namanya. Aku tak sudi mempunyai nama yang sama dengannya. Kedua, jangan pernah protes dengan sikapku kepadanya. Aku tak mau kau mengomentari bagaimana perlakuanku kepadanya nanti karena aku tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Aku akan membencinya seumur hidupku."

Minato terdiam mendengar perkataanku. Sejenak hening menyelimuti kamar ini. Tak lama kemudian Minato tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, Kushina. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Kau... menerimanya begitu saja?"

"Lalu apa? Memangnya ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menerimanya? Aku bersyukur kau tidak menginginkan perceraian. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Kushina. Dan jika ini satu-satunya cara aku mencintaimu maka aku akan melakukannya."

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Enam Belas Tahun Kemudian**

**Sakura's POV**

"Pagi Papa, Mama, Karin-nee dan Naruto," sapaku di pagi hari itu sebelum aku mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi kosong di meja makan tersebut.

Papa sejenak menghentikan aktivas makannya untuk membalas sapaanku. "Pagi Sakura. Kau terlambat hari ini, hm?"

Aku tertawa. "Iya, Pa. Maafin Sakura. Tadi malam begadang ngerjain tugas."

Naruto mendengus kepadaku. "Ngerjain tugas atau nulis cerita yang 'iya-'iya', Sakura-chan?" ejeknya kepadaku tanpa mengalihkan dari makannya.

"Eh, 'iya-iya' apa sih," sanggahku cepat lalu mendelik kepada Naruto yang tersenyum geli di sela-sela makannya.

"Ya itulah, kau kan pasti mengerti sendiri," sahut Naruto.

Oke, aku memang mengerti apa maksud perkataan Naruto. Dan yang kulakukan semalam memang sedang menulis tapi bukan yang 'iya-iya'. Lalu darimana Naruto mengetahui hobiku itu? Ish...

"Sudah, sudah. Sakura, lekaslah makan nanti kau terlambat." Papa menghentikan perang dingin antara aku dan Naruto. Jika Papa tidak menghentikannya aku pasti akan melanjutkan perang ini.

Aku memulai sarapanku. Dalam diam aku menatap seluruh keluargaku. Ada Papa yang berambut pirang dengan mata biru menyejukkan. Papa lah sosok pujaanku selama ini dan aku berharap bisa menemukan seorang pria sepertinya. Lalu Naruto yang fotocopy-an Papa hanya dikurangi sepasang tanda lahir dan bentuk mata Mama.

Kemudian, Mama dan Karin-nee. Mereka memiliki rambut merah panjang yang indah. Sebagai seorang anak, tentu aku mengagumi dua sosok wanita di keluargaku ini. Hanya saja...

"Karin, bagaimana Iwa?" tanya Mama.

"Membosankan," sahut Karin. "Disana selalu hujan. Pengambilan gambar akhirnya dipindah ke dalam ruangan. Oh, sungguh membosankan, Ma."

"Oh benarkah? Sayang sekali. Jadwalmu bagaimana?"

"Kosong hingga waktu yang lama," ujar Karin seraya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Karin," panggil Papa lalu menatap langsung mata Karin. "Papa harap—tidak, tapi Papa mau kau lulus tahun ini. Papa tidak mau melihat kau menunda-nunda sekolahmu."

Karin mengerang sebal. "Iya. Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha."

"Jangan berusaha tapi harus," ujar Papa tajam.

Karin di usianya yang ke-20 tahun ini memang masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Karirnya sebagai model membuatnya harus mengulang sekolahnya, yang pertama ketika SD dan yang kedua ketika SMP. Jadwal yang sering berbenturan dengan sekolahnya membuat ia sering izin tidak masuk. Dan Papa tidak menyukainya.

"Oh ya, minggu depan makan malam diluar, ayo?" ajak Karin tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah lama tidak menraktir Papa, Mama dan—" Karin menatap ke diriku lalu beralih ke Naruto. "—Naruto. "

"Wah, ide bagus, Karin. Kita juga sudah lama tidak makan sekeluarga," ucap Mama antusias. "Papa, Mama dan Naruto pasti mau kan?"

Aku tersenyum miris mendengar kalimat terakhir Mama. Lagi-lagi tidak ada aku di dalamnya. Tidak, bukan lagi-lagi tapi selalu. Sejak kecil Mama tidak pernah menganggapku ada, bagi Mama aku hanyalah sesosok bayangan yang tidak perlu diingat.

Aku sudah biasa, tapi merasakannya secara langsung setiap hari tidak pernah tidak membuka luka di hatiku. Dulu aku tidak mengerti kenapa Mama memperlakukanku seperti ini tapi makin aku besar, hanya berbekal namaku yang berbeda dari seluruh keluargaku. Aku sudah mengerti bahwa aku hanyalah anak yang tidak diinginkan di keluargaku ini.

Haruno Sakura.

Nama dari seorang anak yang tidak diharapkan di keluarga ini.

Haruno Sakura.

Aku.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Dengan langkah pelan kedua kakiku menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari rumah. Aku berjalan ringan seakan tak memiliki beban, walaupun kenyataannya aku memiliki beban pikiran yang setiap hari selalu menggangguku.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang tanganku dan menarikku ke sebuah gang yang sepi. Aku nyaris berteriak bila tidak mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Sasuke."

"Hai," sapa Sasuke tanpa dosa. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu memelukku erat, menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya lirih.

" Hm, aku juga."

Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu menatapnya lembut. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Memangnya aku terlihat kenapa-napa?"

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke seraya menggeleng samar seraya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hingga akhirnya bibir kami saling memagut. Tangan kanan Sasuke memegang tengkukku sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggangku.

Aku memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Sasuke. Jantungku berdebar kencang meskipun ini bukan kali pertamanya kami berciuman. Rasanya selalu sama dan aku sangat menyukainya.

"Sasuke," bisikku lirih lalu mendorong pelan dada Sasuke. Aku menarik nafas panjang setelah pagutan lama kami terlepas.

Sasuke mengusap pipiku sambil menatapku dengan mata sayunya. Dia tersenyum tipis kepadaku lalu menarikku kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku kepadanya dengan nyaman. Berada di pelukannya aku selalu merasa tenang bahkan ketika aku memiliki masalah terberat pun. Sasuke, dia satu-satunya yang dapat mengobati lukaku ini.

Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tidak pernah menginginkan perpisahan darinya. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya karena dia satu-satunya bagiku. Uchiha Sasuke.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Author's POV**

Tanpa Sakura maupun Sasuke sadari seseorang melihat mereka. Seseorang yang kini menggeram kesal dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Bagaimana bisa—?"

Orang itu berbalik lalu berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan Sasuke. Langkahnya berat dan tampak marah.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia menghalangiku," ucapnya lirih sebelum hilang diantara kerumunan orang.

**-tbc-**

Hai, ada cerita baru dariku. Maaf untuk penambahan utang. Aku memang jahat _

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way We Loved**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story by Vylenzh**_

Genre: **Drama**, **Romance**, **Family** and **Hurt/Comfort**.

**[Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke]**

**Warning! **Typo(s), OOC, AU and many more.

**.**

**.**

**The Way We Loved**

**Chapter 2: **Kebahagiaanku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Dengan gemetar, aku menekan tombol 9—panggilan cepat—di ponselku lalu kutempelkan ponsel itu di telingaku. Suara deringan cukup lama menyapaku hingga akhirnya suara Sasuke memanggilku dari ujung sana.

"Sakura? Ada apa kau menelepon?"

Aku menutup mulutku menahan tangis. "Sasuke," ucapku berusaha normal tapi sepertinya gagal.

"Sakura, ada apa dengan suaramu?" tanya Sasuke terdengar khawatir. "Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

Aku semakin membekap mulutku sendiri agar tangisanku tidak keluar. Sayangnya, usahaku sia-sia, air mataku meluncur dengan derasnya dan aku yakin Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Sakura, dimana kau sekarang?" tanyanya dengan tajam.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu dengan gemetar menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, setelahnya hubungan telepon terputus. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menyeka air mataku, tubuhku kusenderkan di dinding. Jantungku tidak berdegup sekencang tadi, rasa takutku secara perlahan menghilang setelah aku bicara dengan Sasuke.

Kadang, aku merasa bersalah selalu membebani Sasuke atas segala masalahku. Aku selalu ingin berhenti bergantung kepadanya. Namun aku tak bisa, karena Sasuke lah obatku—penyembuh atas semua lukaku.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Author's POV**

Tangannya membuka lebar pintu toilet perempuan yang berada di lantai dua. Untungnya, sekarang masih jam pelajaran sehingga toilet sepi tanpa adanya keturunan Hawa. Langkahnya lebar memasuki toilet tersebut.

"Sakura?" panggilnya ragu. Ia menatap setiap bilik toilet. "Sakura?" panggilnya kembali.

"Sasuke?" Sebuah balasan dari salah satu bilik toilet membuat Sasuke mendekati bilik tersebut. Pintu bilik itu tertutup rapat membuat rasa khawatir Sasuke semakin merebak naik.

"Buka pintunya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke seraya menggedor pintu tersebut.

"A-aku tidak bisa keluar sekarang Sasuke."

Sasuke mendesah kesal mendengar balasan Sakura. "Buka. Pintunya. Sekarang. Sakura," ujarnya tajam dengan penekanan setiap katanya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu bilik tersebut terbuka menampakkan Sakura yang menunduk dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya tak berani menatap Sasuke padahal dirinya sendiri yang memanggil Sasuke kemari, namun rasa takutnya menguap entah kemana dan menjadi rasa malu.

"Kenapa kau bisa basah begini, Sakura?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura lalu memegang kedua sisi wajah Sakura agar ia menatapnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah datang."

Mengabaikan perkataan Sakura, Sasuke melepas jaketnya lalu menyampirkannya di tubuh Sakura.

"Kau kedinginan sebaiknya kita izin pulang hari ini," ucap Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura dan menariknya keluar. Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke tanpa protes. Kepalanya sudah penuh dan tak berminat untuk menolak keinginan Sasuke yang sepertinya akan sulit dibantah kali ini. Dari matanya saja Sakura sudah mengerti, Sasuke menahan amarah melihat keadaannya yang begini.

Keadaan yang memalukan. Batin Sakura sembari merapatkan jaket Sasuke.

Kedua mata Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Tangan yang selalu melindunginya. Tangan yang selalu sigap selalu ada untuknya.

Saat ini, Sakura merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung sedunia dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Ia harap keadaan untuk seterusnya akan seperti ini. Selamanya.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanyaku kepada Sakura yang duduk di sebelahku.

Sakura sudah mengganti seragam basahnya dengan pakaian baru—kaos berlengan pendek dengan celana jeans di bawah lutut. Aku pun akhirnya membuat surat izin agar Sakura bisa pulang lebih awal. Dengan keadaan Sakura sebelumnya, aku tidak yakin Sakura dapat dengan baik melalui pelajaran. Dia menurutiku tanpa protes. Namun, sampai di depan rumahnya dia tidak turun dari mobil dan hanya bersidekap memandang ke depan tanpa ada niatan untuk turun.

"Sakura..." panggilku sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, Sasuke," ujar Sakura malas. Dia memandang rumahnya lalu ganti memandangku dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"Aku harus kembali ke sekolah, Sakura."

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Sekali-kali, oke? Mau ya? _Please_..." Dia memohon padaku dengan wajahnya yang tak kuasa kutolak.

Aku pun mengangguk lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Baiklah."

"Horeee!" Dia berseru senang. "Terimakasih, Sasuke!" Dan tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipiku. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku melihat kelakuannya dan kini wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Itu—em, ucapan terimakasih," lanjutnya tak berani memandangku.

Aku mendengus geli melihatnya. Padahal kami telah melakukan lebih dari kecupan di pipi, tapi sepertinya Sakura dan naluri wanitanya tak pernah bisa berhenti merasakan malu.

"Sakura," panggilku kemudian.

"Hm?" Dia memandangku dengan semburat merah yang masih bertahan di kedua sisi wajahnya. Aku mengelus helaian merah mudanya lalu kembali fokus ke kemudi.

"Jadi, kau ingin pergi kemana?"

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Sakura's POV**

YEAY! Akhirnya aku berada di Konoha Land—taman bermain yang menyediakan berbagai wahana menarik dan menantang. Satu-satunya tempat yang paling cocok untuk melepas penat di kepala.

"Ayo Sasuke! Semangat dong!" seruku kepadanya lalu menariknya untuk berkeliling mencari wahana menarik yang patut dicoba. Sasuke nampak bosan dan tak tertarik, wajahnya tertekuk lucu. Hihihi... Tuan Uchiha satu ini sangat lucu.

"Berhentilah berputar-putar, Sakura," ujarnya. "Mainlah beberapa wahana lalu kita pulang."

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Wajahmu sekarang itu terlalu datar. Kau bisa menakut-nakuti pengunjung lain kalau begini," kataku sembari tertawa.

"Sakura..." Dia menatapku dingin dengan raut kesalnya.

Oh baiklah. Aku akan berhenti menggodanya.

"Sekarang kita disini untuk bersenang-senang! _So, lets have fun together, Prince._" Aku mengedipkan mataku padanya lalu menarik tangannya ke salah satu wahana.

Hari ini aku akan bersenang-senang. Aku akan melupakan seluruh masalahku juga akan melupakan insiden tadi di toilet ketika air mengguyur tubuhku dari atas bilik. Ini pertamakalinya aku terang-terangan diganggu oleh murid sekolah ketika dulunya tidak ada yang berani menggangguku secara terang-terangan karena aku sahabat Sasuke.

Iya, sahabat.

Karena tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hubungan kami kecuali kami berdua. Hubungan yang sudah terjalin sejak enam bulan yang lalu—yang telah mengubah status kami dari sahabat menjadi berpacaran. Hari yang tak akan aku lupakan dan akan aku kenang untuk seterusnya.

**-.-.-.-.-**

"Ayo kita pulang," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Pulang sekarang? Tidak mau!" tolakku segera. "Kan masih siang, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi."

"Siang?" Sasuke menunjukkan jam tangannya. "Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore dan kita sudah berada disini selama 3 jam."

"Kau menghitungnya?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Hn."

"Tapi kan Sasukeeee..." Aku merajuk kepadanya. "Ayolah jangan sekarang, aku belum puas."

"Kau juga belum makan," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku belum lapar—"

_Kruyuuk!_

"—kok."

AAAAA! Apa maksudnya?! Kenapa perutku berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat?! Oh Tuhan! Aku ingin mati! Mati sekarang juga!

Aku melirik Sasuke yang kini menyeringai puas. Kedua sudut bibirnya tampak mengejek kepadaku. Uh, sial! Sangat memalukan.

"Nah, kau sudah lihat kan? Jadi, sekarang kita makan lalu pulang," ucap Sasuke tegas lalu menarikku pergi.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilku. "Satu kali lagi deh. Ya?" pintaku seraya menghentikan langkahku dan memandangnya dengan kedua mata hijau yang berbinar-binar.

"Sakura—"

"Demi aku deh," lanjutku menghentikan perkataannya.

Kalau yang di hadapanku adalah Sasuke yang 'biasa' dia pasti akan luluh. Aku yakin itu.

Sasuke menatapku lalu mendesah singkat. "Oke. Hanya satu."

"Aaaa! Kau baik sekali Sasuke-kun," ujarku lalu menerjang memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya spontan. Ketika aku menyadari tindakanku, aku segera mundur jauh dan mengalihkan pandanganku.

Aku malu. Ya ampun, ini kan tempat umum. Bisa-bisanya aku menciumnya. Mau ditaruh mana muka aku?!

"Hei," panggilnya sembari mendekatiku. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambut pendek sebahuku ini. "Apa hobimu sekarang mencium orang lain, hm?"

"Men-men—apa?" Aku tertawa hambar menanggapi ucapannya. "Ja-jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, Sasuke. Mana ada hobi yang seperti itu," ujarku sambil melihat sepatu kets yang aku pakai untuk menghindari melihat wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarikku mendekat padanya dan mendorong kepalaku untuk melihat langsung ke dalam matanya.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan hobi barumu asal kau tidak melakukannya ke pria lain," ucapnya kemudian.

Aku diam tak membalas ucapannya yang terdengar tidak masuk akal di telingaku.

"Janji ya?" tanya Sasuke sembari memegang kedua bahuku.

Aku menatapnya bingung karena aku masih belum terlalu mengerti tapi mendengar ketulusan di matanya aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku janji."

Dia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku lalu menggenggam tanganku. "Jadi, apa tujuan selanjutnya?"

**-.-.-.-.-**

"AAAA!" Aku berteriak kencang ketika melihat ada bayangan bergerak menyeramkan di balik sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Aku segera mengeratkan genggamanku dengan Sasuke dan mendekatkan diri padanya. "Aaaa! Apa itu—?" Aku menatap ngeri sebuah benda-entah-apa yang bergerak tiba-tiba.

"Oh Tuhan! Sakura! Bisakah kau tidak berisik?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis seraya menatapku datar tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun di matanya.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun, i-ini mengerikan! Bagaimana kalau ada hantu?"

Sasuke mencibir. "Ayolah Sakura. Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini."

"Ta-tapi." Aku mengamati sekitarku. "Ba-bagaimana kalau me-mereka ada—"

"Oh _God!_" Sasuke mengerang. Dia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menangkup wajahku. "Kau tak perlu takut, Sakura..."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Dengarkan aku," sanggahnya cepat. "Tidak ada hantu atau makhluk semacam itu di dunia ini, mengerti? Sama sekali tidak ada," ujarnya tegas. Sebentuk keyakinan nampak di kedua mata hitamnya.

Melihatnya membuatku perasaanku takutku lumayan berkurang. Aku pun meyakinkan diriku bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Asal ada Sasuke, aku pasti baik-baik saja.

Aku pun tersenyum malu-malu. "Terimakasih Sasuke-kun."

Dia berdecak lalu mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya kembali ke jari-jari tanganku—membuatku lebih merasa hidup dan berani. "Selain itu kita juga sedang tidak berada di Rumah Hantu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau takutkan coba?"

_Bingo! _Aku sedang tidak berada di Rumah Hantu. Jadi apa yang aku takutkan coba? Bukankah kami disini untuk mencari harta—atau entah apa—dan jalan keluar? Bukankah ini adalah permainan baru di Konoha Land—sebuah permainan pencarian akan sesuatu yang hilang untuk menyelamatkan pasangan yang terdampar?

Oke, penjelasanku memang absurd. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan permainan ini, aku hanya sekedar tertarik ketika tidak sengaja melewatinya dan melihat beberapa pasangan tampak mengantri masuk ke sebuah rumah dimana permainan ini dijalankan. Permainan ini dimulai ulang setiap 10 menit sekali tiap pasangan untuk berkeliling di dalam rumah. Mengingat akan berkeliling di dalam rumah yang tampak mengerikan hanya bersama Sasuke membuatku menginginkan mencoba permainan ini.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke kembali.

Aku bergumam panjang lalu menariknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Dia menurutiku tanpa protes.

Aku berdeham pelan. "Aku takut Sasuke..."

Sasuke melirikku dari sudut matanya. "Takut?"

"Ya takut." Aku berseru sebal. Pemuda di sebelahku ini sikap tidak pekanya sungguh keterlaluan. "Ini itu semacam bentuk pertahanan dari para gadis akan sesuatu yang membahayakannya. Seperti itu Tuan Uchiha..."

"Oh." Dia mengangguk tanpa komentar.

Uh, sikap dingin dan datar plus tidak pedulinya kembali. Menyebalkan.

"Kau tak perlu takut, Sakura." Sasuke berkata tiba-tiba. Dia menatapku dengan sorot lembutnya yang hanya dia tunjukkan padaku seorang. Kemudian dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dia mengacak rambutku lembut. "Ada aku dan aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya haru. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang selalu membuatku beruntung dilahirkan di dunia ini. Bertemu dengan Sasuke dan dapat mencintai ataupun dicintainya. Membuatku terus bertahan menjalani hidup yang kejam ini. Tanpa Sasuke aku tak berarti apa-apa. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi aku sungguh teramat mencintainya dan sulit untuk memikirkan hidup tanpanya.

"Sasuke," panggilku pelan. Aku menatapnya dengan rona merah bahagia di wajahku. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan." Dia menatapku lembut seraya mengusap pipiku. Tangannya begitu hangat dan aku sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana dia menyentuh dan memanjakanku seperti ini.

Kemudian entah keberanian apa yang memasuki diriku—aku menciumnya. Bibir kami saling menempel, Sasuke tampak terkejut sebentar sebelum tersenyum di balik ciuman yang untuk pertama kalinya mulai dariku. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku dan dengan beraninya mulai memperdalam ciuman ini. Setelah beberapa saat aku akan mengakhirinya dengan memundurkan kepalaku namun sebuah tangan menahan tengkukku. Tangan Sasuke.

Tangan kanannya menahan kepalaku agar tetap mempertahankan ciuman ini sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di pinggangku. Aku mengeluh tanpa sadar ketika lidah Sasuke mulai memasuki rongga mulutku. Sesekali dia menggigiti bibir bawahku membuatku mengerang tertahan.

Kepalaku mulai merasa pusing dan kedua kakiku bagaikan jelly ketika ciuman ini makin lama makin intens dan... panas—kalau boleh aku katakan. Tangannya bahkan tak segan-segan untuk mengelus bagian tubuhku dari bahu, lengan, pinggang dan akhirnya dia mulai mengusap punggungku dengan elusan yang membuatku seperti tak lagi memijak bumi.

Oh Tuhan! Bila aku tak menghentikan ini segera, kabar baiknya mungkin aku akan kehabisan nafas. Kabar buruknya mungkin aku akan berbadan dua.

Astaga... Bahkan pikiranku mulai _ngaco._

Aku meremas baju yang dipakainya lalu berusaha menghentikan perbuatannya. Untungnya, pikiran Sasuke masih ada di tempatnya. Aku tak perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi agar dia sadar.

Perlahan, Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya. Aku pun dengan rakus menghirup kuat-kuat oksigen di sekitarku masuk ke dalam paru-paruku.

_Gosh! _Tadi adalah ciuman terpanas dan menggairahkan dalam hidupku. Bahkan sekarang aku masih dapat melihat sisa-sisa kabut gairah di mata Sasuke. Aku harus segera menyadarkannya atau dia akan melanjutkan hal tadi.

Sebelum aku membuka mulut, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup dahiku.

"Terimakasih Sakura."

"Untuk?"

"Tetap berada di sisiku dan mencintaiku."

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Author's POV**

Mobil berwarna biru metalik itu berhenti di sebuah rumah milik keluarga Namikaze. Penumpang mobil tersebut yang memiliki surai seindah bunga kebanggan Jepang tampak tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yakin tak mau mampir, Sasuke-kun?" tanya sang gadis kepada pemuda yang berada di balik kemudi.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu," ujar Sakura. "Telpon aku kalau sudah sampai rumah ya. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Oh ya, dan terimakasih hari ini. Aku sangat bahagia," lanjutnya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu di sebelahnya dan melangkah turun. Ia tak segera masuk ke rumahnya setelah berpijak di halaman rumahnya. Ia menyempatkan diri melihat Sasuke yang tampak lebih diam di perjalanan pulang.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke memandang sepasang iris hijau Sakura lalu tersenyum hangat. "Aku akan meneleponmu."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tunggu."

"Dan..." Sasuke nampak ragu. Dia seperti menimbang-nimbang pernyataan yang akan dilontarkannya. "Aku akan menjemputmu. Besok."

"E-eh? Tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik bis," tolak Sakura halus. Berharap tidak melukai perasaan Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Tiga kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke dengan tajam dan dingin membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Nada suaranya sudah menandakan bahwa perkataannya absolut—tidak bisa dilanggar.

"Oke. Oke. Kau tidak perlu semenakutkan itu," cibir Sakura.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Sakura. Dia hanya memandangnya sepersekian detik sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menjauh. Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang masih tersungging di bibirnya. Hari ini dia cukup bahagia dan ia harap hingga seterusnya.

**-.-.-.-.-**

"Kau pergi kemana saja seharian ini, Haruno?"

Pertanyaan dingin dengan nada tidak suka keluar dari mulut sulung Namikaze, Karin. Karin berdiri di bawah tangga seakan sudah sedari tadi dia menunggu momen-momen kedatangan Sakura dan meluncurkan pertanyaannya itu.

"Jalan-jalan," balas Sakura singkat. Dia tidak berusaha bersikap sopan kepada saudara se-ayahnya ini. Dia tidak memerlukannya lagi sejak penolakan yang selalu ia terima di masa lalu setelah dengan sabar mencoba menjadi adik bagi Karin. Bagi Karin, Sakura hanyalah pengganggu, pembawa sial dan hama di rumah ini. Sama sekali tidak ada sikap yang menandakan bahwa Karin menerimanya. Bahkan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu Karin mengubah panggilan kepada Sakura dengan nama keluarganya, Haruno. Ia berharap dengan memanggilnya seperti itu, Sakura sadar bahwa tempatnya bukan di keluarga ini.

Dan Karin berhasil! Sakura selalu merasakan sentakan sedih di dalam hatinya setiap Karin memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya itu.

"Jalan-jalan, eh? Maksudmu kabur karena tubuhmu basah kuyup?"

Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya mendengar perkataan Karin. Dia menatap Karin tajam. "Kau yang melakukannya?" desisnya marah.

"Oh tentu bukan. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Tapi kalau kau menanyakan apakah aku berkontribusi dalam penyiraman itu. Akan aku jawab ya dengan senang hati."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Karin menampakkan seringai khasnya lalu menatap Sakura sengit. "Aku hanya bercerita kepada teman-temanku bahwa aku muak kepadamu, Haruno. Aku muak melihatmu berada di sekitarku. Aku muak melihatmu... bahagia." Dia berhenti sesaat untuk mengamati raut wajah Sakura yang merah menahan amarah. "Dan teman-temanku memiliki ide untuk mengerjaimu, mereka membawa seember air lalu menyiramkan kepadamu ketika kau sedang berada di toilet. Kata mereka kau berteriak kencang saat itu. Apakah kau kedinginan, hm?"

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Dia menahan rasa marahnya dengan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dia tahu jawabannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa?" Karin tertawa keras. "Oh Tuhan, kau sungguh lucu Haruno. Apakah kau benar-benar tak tau?" Karin mendekati Sakura lalu berhenti di jarak yang cukup dekat. "Aku membencimu karena kau berada di dunia ini! Di keluarga ini! Aku membencimu karena kau membuat keluarga ini ternodai. Aku membencimu melihat bahagia ketika kau menghancurkan keluarga ini. Dan aku tak akan pernah diam melihat kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan merenggutnya darimu."

"Kau akan melakukan hal yang sia-sia," ucap Sakura balas memandang tajam Karin.

"Kau tunggu saja, Haruno. Saat waktunya tiba kau akan menangis," balas Karin seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menerobos masuk ke ruang kerja Papa dimana saat ini ada Papa, Mama dan Karin. Aku menahan diriku agar tetap bersandar di balik dinding dan menguping pembicaraan mereka bertiga. Aku bahkan harus mati-matian menahan tangis karena sesak di dadaku.

Aku mengulang kembali satu kalimat yang membuatku melakukan hal ini. Satu kalimat yang membuktikan bahwa pernyataan Karin di bawah tangga tadi bukanlah omong kosong belaka.

_"Aku mencintai Uchiha Sasuke."_

Entah itu adalah kebohongan atau kejujuran, aku tak tahu. Namun yang pasti, Karin akan menyelesaikan apapun yang sudah dimulainya.

Dan aku—si bodoh dan pengecut ini hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan tangisku keluar. Aku harus menahan diriku agar tidak berlari ke dalam sana dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah milikku.

Aku tak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Itu sudah terlambat ketika Papa sudah memutuskan untuk merencanakan perjodohan antara Karin dan Sasuke. Belum lagi, ada Mama di dalam sana. Aku hanya akan menjadi santapan kebenciannya bila masuk ke dalam sana. Apalagi kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih, mungkin yang akan Mama pikirkan adalah lagi-lagi aku menghancurkan kebahagiaan keluarga ini.

Pada akhirnya, aku memanglah Haruno Sakura. Seorang anak yang telah membuat keluarga ini tak seperti sedia kala. Seorang anak yang tak lagi bisa memiliki kebahagiaan. Seorang anak yang harus mengalah untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sentuhan di bahuku membuatku mendongak. Kedua iris hijauku menatap iris biru Naruto yang membuatku makin tak bisa menahan tangisku. Lalu ia menarikku lembut ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan pelan ia mengelus kepalaku—menenangkanku.

"Jangan menyerah Sakura," ucap Naruto lirih. "Untuk kebahagiaanmu jangan pernah menyerah. Kau harus mengejarnya tak peduli apapun rintangan di hadapanmu."

"Dan aku yakin. Teme tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu bahkan jika dia dijodohkan dengan wanita terseksi pun," guraunya. "Karena dia mencintaimu kan? Dan aku yakin cintanya sangat besar terhadapmu. Aku yakin dia akan selalu berada di sisimu—"

_Karena dia mencintaiku._

_ Karena Uchiha Sasuke akan selalu mencintai Haruno Sakura._

**-tbc-**

Halooooo... Ada yang nunggu fanfic ini? Enggak molor terlalu lama kan? Hehe...

**Balas Review**: **mantika mochi **(aku harap Sakura juga tidak menderita. Do'a-in aja ya), **suket alang alang **(hurt-nya ehem nggak terlalu banyak juga nggak sedikit. Eh fic itu ya... /tiba-tiba langsung ilang ingatan/), **ichachan21 **(kenapa harus Naruto? /SPOILER!/ Naruto bisa dibilang bukan pemeran utama di fanfic ini. Selain itu ada rival Sasuke yang lain. HAHAHA.), **sasusaku Dinda **(udaaah), **Jeremy Liaz Toner **(hahaha ampun deh. Moga yang ini bisa rampung ya.), **yu **(udaaah. Sori no kilat, kilatnya lagi dipinjem.), **Juzo **(Kushina emosionalnya di beberapa chapter depan. Tunggu saja. Lalu Karin udah agak-agak mulai perangnya nih.), **6934soraaoi **(Hmm... Mungkin saja. Feelnya dapet? Untunglah, aku pikir berlebihan.), **hanazono yuri **(sudaah), **mii-chanchan2 **(sudaah) dan **Fuji Seijuro **(sudaah lanjut.)

Thanks buat semuanya yang udah review, baca, favorite dan alert. Yuk, yuk review lagi. Jangan malas ngereview ya nanti rezekinya seret /apa coba/ makasih lagi. Sampai jumpa! Daah.


End file.
